


Cinq fois où Galessin sauva les miches de Gauvain et une fois où ce fut le contraire

by hermie62



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: 5 Times, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Protectiveness, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermie62/pseuds/hermie62
Summary: Il y a bien des choses que la plupart des gens peuvent lui reprocher aujourd’hui c’est vrai. Entre intrigues politiques, trahisons, et complots divers, Gauvain avait bien conscience que le Duc d’Orcanie était loin d’être l’exemple du parfait chevalier. Mais il pouvait personnellement affirmer que cet homme n’avait jamais trahit le premier serment qu’il avait fait au Roi de Bretagne.
Relationships: Galessin/Gauvain (Kaamelott), Gauvain & Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott), Gauvain & Yvain (Kaamelott)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Le Mariage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts), [yvain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/gifts).



> Surprise! Voilà un mois que je prends une demi heure par ci par là pour essayer de vous pondre un truc correct. Je voudrais remercier les quelques personnes de cette communauté que je suis quotidiennement sur Tumblr (vous pouvez me trouver sous le même pseudo). Malheureusement pas trop de temps pour participer mais sachez que c'est tout vos posts qui m'ont inspiré bande de petits pédestres! N'attendez pas à un update tout de suite...les idées sont là mais le temps de les écrire non. Excusez moi aussi d'avance pour l'orthographe dégueulasse et n'hésitez pas à me reprendre.

La première fois, il s’en souvient étonnement bien. Pourtant c’était il y a plus de quinze ans maintenant et il était encore un enfant à cette époque. Il n’empêche que ce souvenir s’était à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Oh bien sûr, il ne s’était rien passé d’exceptionnel ou de chevaleresque, il en avait bien conscience aujourd’hui. Mais ce jour-là, à travers ses yeux d’enfant, le seigneur Galessin lui était apparu comme l’homme le plus brave du monde.

Ce jour de mariage…celui de cet oncle qui lui était encore inconnu à ce moment-là et qu’il essayait tant bien que mal d’apercevoir à travers la foule rassemblée autour du nouveau couple royal.

Exceptionnellement, ses parents l’avait emmené sans même qu’il en fasse la demande. Ce fut bien la seule et unique fois d’ailleurs. Cependant, Gauvain le regretta avant même d’y être. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée vers le lieu de la cérémonie, sa mère devenait de plus en plus irascible. Elle l’était au quotidien bien entendu, mais ce jour-là, plus ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, plus la reine d’Orcanie se montrait blessante envers ses compagnons de voyage mais surtout envers son futur roi.

« Un bâtard…un bâtard et fils d’assassin. Et c’est ce qu’ils veulent pour roi. Cette cérémonie est une mascarade…une disgrâce sans précédente à laquelle je dois me résoudre…. » Marmonnait sa mère dans son coin de carriole.

Aucun des passagers ne se risqua à interrompre ce flot d’injures. Son père s’était même assoupi à côté d’elle. L’habitude sans doute….Gauvain s’était fait le plus petit possible sur sa banquette, coincé entre le Seigneur Galessin et le Seigneur Dagonet qui se contentaient tous deux de regarder chacun par leur fenêtre.

Après ce trajet qui lui parut interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Gauvain fut le premier hors de la carriole, débordant d’énergie après plus de deux jours d’enfermement dans cet espace réduit. Leur attelage s’était arrêté à l’orée d’une forêt parmi des dizaines de charrettes et autres cavaliers. Le jeune prince n’avait encore jamais vu autant de monde en un même endroit, leur forteresse en Orcanie étant retirée sur les hauteurs. Chevaliers, dames, serviteurs déchargeant des marchandises pour le banquet et même des paysans avec leurs bêtes se croisaient dans un joyeux vacarme. En un rien de temps, le jeune prince ce fit même entraîner par un petit troupeau de chèvres qui traversait ce camp improvisé.

« Ahaha mon jeune ami ! » S’exclama son père en l’attrapant par le col et l’extirpant hors du groupe d’animaux. « Ce n’est pas ce troupeau là que nous devons suivre. Le nôtre est un peu plus guindé aujourd’hui. Même si certains ont sensiblement la même odeur que vos camarades poilus. » Plaisanta le roi Loth en l’entrainant sur le chemin de la forêt.

De longues tables avaient été installées à l’ombre des arbres pour le repas et de grands feux brûlaient déjà quand ils passèrent à côté. La foule se regroupait petit à petit près d’un dolmen devant lequel une arche en bois décorée de feuillage avait été dressée. Des serviteurs passaient parmi les invités et distribuaient des couronnes de fleurs et d’épis de blés tressées. Gauvain fut si fier de recevoir la sienne qu’il s’empressa de la montrer à qui daigna lui accorder quelques secondes d’attention. Il ne s’approcha pas de sa mère qui avait viré au vert lorsqu'une servante lui posa cette tiare improvisée sur la tête.

Soudain, des voix et des applaudissements se firent entendre et la foule se resserra devant l’arche florale. Arthur Pendragon venait d’arriver. Malheureusement pour Gauvain, il ne vit rien de la cérémonie. Il eut beau jouer des coudes, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, rien ne lui permit d’apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Résigné, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, il se dirigea vers le coin de la clairière où son père avait pris place pour vider quelques pintes. Mais en chemin, il croisa une dame qui lui sembla familière et fit volte face.

« Grand-mère Ygerne ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec étonnement. Il n’était pas totalement sûr de lui, n’ayant vu qu’une seule fois cette grand-mère maternelle lors d’une visite diplomatique de cette dernière.

La grande dame froide et austère qu’il venait d’interpeller se stoppa net et attrapa le bras d’une autre femme qui l’accompagnait avant de se retourner lentement. Son regard noir et glacial se posa sur lui et il en trembla presque de peur.

« Tiens donc… » Commença-t-elle. Sa voix grinçante lui rappela instantanément sa mère. « Qui vous a permis de m’appeler grand-mère vous ? Encore une idée saugrenue du porc qui vous sert de père je suppose. »

« Qui c’est ce petit vermisseau ? » demanda la dame blonde qui l’accompagnait et qui le regardait aussi sévèrement.

« La progéniture d’Anna…vous voyez, même ça elle ne sait pas faire correctement » Répondit Ygerne à sa compagne qui haussa un sourcil et grimaça. « Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore là vous ? Il me semble avoir déjà donné à vos parents la permission de déguerpir.» Continua sa grand-mère en le toisant.

Gauvain, totalement sonné par ces propos, balbutia finalement : « Nous…euh…je voulais vraiment rencontrer le roi. »

Les deux mégères ricanèrent en échangeant un regard.

« Voyez-vous ça ! » s’esclaffa la seconde dame en se rapprochant de lui. « Le roi de Bretagne accordant une audience à un petit cancrelat comme vous. Qu’est ce qui faut pas entendre ! » Déclara-t-elle avant de l’attraper par une oreille et de le pincer. Gauvain poussa un petit cri de peur et de douleur, essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager tout en s’efforçant de retenir ses larmes qu’il sentait déjà monter.

« Regardez-moi ça…on dirait un petit oisillon tombé du nid. Rien à voir avec la descendance de Pendragon, c’est sûr. » Ironisa sa tortionnaire avec un rictus. Gauvain essaya d’implorer du regard cette femme qui continuait à resserrer sa prise, les yeux embués de larmes.

Et c’est là que cela se produisit. En une fraction de seconde.

Une main s’abattit sur celle de la mégère et en un éclair un bras l’enserra et l’éloigna d’elle. Rien de violent, juste une claque, mais assez puissante pour lui faire instantanément lâcher prise et reculer de quelques pas d’un air outré. Le claquement que cela produisit résonne encore aujourd’hui dans sa mémoire.

« Mais qu’est-ce qui vous prends ?! » Hoqueta la blonde, serrant sa main contre sa poitrine comme-ci celle-ci avait été blessée gravement.

« Veuillez m’excusez Mesdames. » Répondit calmement le Seigneur Galessin qui l’avait ramené contre lui, son bras le tenant toujours fermement tel un bouclier devant ses ennemies. « Mais il me semble que vous avez un peu oublié que c’est aussi à un prince que vous vous adressez quand vous parlez au Seigneur Gauvain. »

Le jeune prince à ce moment-là, était totalement perdu. Quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais il ne savait pourquoi. Larmes de honte et de peur de s’être fait malmené de la sorte par une inconnue ou de soulagement et de reconnaissance envers le chevalier, qui restait lui, totalement impassible, le regard fixe et déterminé vers les deux femmes.

« Allez-vous occuper de vos fermes vous ! Vous n’avez rien à faire là et lui non plus ! » Rétorqua Ygerne en soutenant sa comparse par les épaules.

Galessin secoua légèrement la tête avant de répondre, un sourire en coin. « Lui comme vous dites, si je fais bien le calcul, c’est quand même le neveu de notre nouveau roi. Donc vous lui devez aussi le respect finalement. Allez, bonne soirée Mesdames. » Déclara-t-il avant d’attraper Gauvain par le bras et de l’éloigner le plus loin possible.

Ils ne s’arrêtèrent quand haut d’une butte surplombant la clairière où la plupart des convives bavardaient en petits groupes. L’Orcanien le fit asseoir sur une souche, sortant un bout de tissu d’une de ses poches et lui fourrant dans les mains.

« Allez, arrangeait vous un peu. » lui ordonna le seigneur Galessin tout en replaçant correctement la couronne de fleurs qui était tombée sur le front du jeune prince durant sa lutte.

Gauvain s’empressa de sécher ses larmes. Il aurait voulu aller se terrer dans un coin, disparaître sous terre pour cacher sa honte. Il avait été incapable de se défendre seul, même de répondre quoi que ce soit,…comme à son habitude.

« Je suis désolé… » Finit-il par murmurait, ses yeux encore embués se tournant vers le Duc qui fronçait les sourcils les mains sur les hanches. « Vous allez avoir des ennuis à cause de moi. Je ne voulais pas déranger qui que… »

« N’importe quoi, c’est certainement pas à vous de vous excusez !» Le coupa Galessin en le saisissant par les épaules et le relevant. « Laissez pas ces vielles harpies vous miner. On s’en fout, c’est clair ? » Lui demanda t’il en le secouant légèrement.

Gauvain finit par acquiescer avant de se jeter dans les bras de son défenseur, enfouissant son visage dans sa tunique pour cacher ses nouvelles larmes. Cette journée qui devait être une source de joie pour lui s’était révélée n’être qu’une suite de déceptions et d’humiliations. Et finalement, elle lui offrait un peu de répit, une petite lueur de compréhension et de sympathie à travers ce chevalier qu’il connaissait à peine et qui pourtant se révéla, à partir de ce jour, comme un protecteur et ami. Le jeune prince resta quelques instants ainsi avant que son aîné ne se dégage lentement de son emprise en se raclant la gorge et en tapotant légèrement sur sa tête d’une main, ne sachant trop quoi faire de l’autre.

« Bon allez…c’est pas tout ça mais faut qu’on se dépêche. On n’a pas beaucoup de temps avant que votre mère ne décide de lever le camp. Elle serait capable de nous abandonner là celle-là. » Déclara Galessin en faisant quelques pas en arrière. D’un signe de tête, il incita le jeune prince à le suivre pour redescendre dans la clairière.

« Mais Seigneur Galessin, la carriole est par là je crois. » Objecta le jeune garçon mais le chevalier était déjà loin. Gauvain s’empressa de le suivre non sans trébucher sur quelques racines. Arrivé en bas de la colline, il l’aperçu slalomant d’un pas pressé entre les convives sans s’arrêter. Le prince d’Orcanie fit de son mieux pour le rattraper sans (trop) bousculer les invités. Le Seigneur Galessin s’était finalement stoppé prêt d’une table où un petit groupe avait pris place. Tout haletant, Gauvain arriva à sa hauteur. En bout de table, un grand siège en bois sculpté était occupé par un homme brun à l’air pensif. Son regard intrigué se posa sur lui puis il releva la tête vers le chevalier.

« Excusez-nous de vous déranger Sir.» Commença Galessin en inclinant légèrement la tête vers l’homme assis. « Je sais pas si vous me remettez. Galessin, fils du Duc d’Orcanie. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de votre recrutement y a quelques temps. »

Sir ??? Le sang de Gauvain se figea. Bouche bée, il regardait le nouveau roi avec des yeux exorbités. Il ne s’était absolument pas préparer à cette rencontre, ayant depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir.

« Ah oui oui je me souviens. » Répondit le souverain en acquiesçant. «Ba merci d’être venu. Je vous cache pas qu’on n’a pas encore bien définis les rôles de chacun, faut que ça se mette en place gentiment. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Jsuis juste venu vous présenter quelqu’un. » Répondit le chevalier en poussant légèrement Gauvain en avant. Le jeune prince devint instantanément rouge de honte, tordant ses doigts dans tous les sens.

« Ah ? À qui ai-je l’honneur ? » Demanda le roi avec un sourire encourageant au jeune garçon.

Gauvain était incapable de parler. Le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un léger hoquet et ses yeux se baissèrent instantanément quand le regard de son oncle se posa sur lui.

« Je pense pas que vous avez eu le temps d’échanger grand-chose avec votre sœur mais… »

« Demi-sœur »coupa tout de suite le souverain, sa mine se renfrognant légèrement. « Elle y tient. » marmonna t’il.

« Scusez »Reprit Galessin qui avait toujours une main posé sur l’épaule de Gauvain et essayait tant bien que mal de le faire avancer près du fauteuil. « Donc vu l’ambiance, elle a pas dû prendre la peine de vous mentionner son fils, votre neveu ou demi-neveu comme vous voulez ».

Le regard du roi s’illumina soudainement et son sourire était revenu de plus belle. Il se redressa dans son siège et se tourna vers le prince.

« Vraiment ! J’en savais rien. Ma mère ne me l’a pas dit non plus. Et vous vous appelez ? » Lui demanda le souverain tout étonné.

Il était si impressionnant ce jour-là. Gauvain essaya tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard et balbutia sa réponse. « Gauvain, Sir. Prince d’Orcanie, à votre service. » Il se pencha si vite et si bas que sa petite couronne de fleurs en tomba presque. Le rire franc de son oncle le réconforta et il l’entendit se lever, repoussant l’énorme fauteuil. Le roi s’agenouilla en face de lui et releva doucement la tête du jeune garçon d’une main.

« M’appelez pas Sir enfin. » Déclara-t-il en le saisissant par les épaules. « Je suis Arthur, votre oncle. Et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Gauvain. »

Ses paroles le rassurèrent et une bouffé de fierté s’empara de lui, lui donnant le courage de répondre au roi.

« Merci Sir …. Euuhhh….. mon oncle. Je suis très content que ce soit vous le roi ! »

Arthur eut un léger rire, les yeux pétillants, et se releva. « Je suis pas sûr que tout le monde soit de votre avis mais ça me fait plaisir que vous le pensiez. Alors, vous avez déjà commencé votre formation militaire ? Je sais pas comment vous appelez ça par ici. » Demanda le roi en regardant de nouveau Galessin

«Ses classes ? Non dans deux ou trois ans s’il survit d’ici là. » Plaisanta le chevalier. « Il attire facilement les emmerdes celui-là. »

Gauvain le foudroya du regard, outré par le vocabulaire employé par l’Orcanien qui s’adressait au Roi de Bretagne, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue réprobatrice. Cela provoqua l’hilarité des deux adultes.

« Mais bien-sûr qu’il va y arriver, je me fais pas de soucis. » Rassura son oncle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Voilà ce que je vous propose. Vous commencez vos classes et une fois que vous savez suffisamment vous débrouiller et ben vous venez me rejoindre et on perfectionnera votre entrainement ensemble. Qu’est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Le jeune Orcanien n’avait jamais été aussi heureux. En un instant tous ses déboires du voyage, l’humiliation que lui avait fait subir sa grand-mère, tout avait disparu. Le roi en personne lui proposait de l’entrainer, de partir en mission ensemble. Il n’avait jamais connu de plus grande joie à cet instant.

« Ça serait un si grand honneur mon oncle ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » Il ponctua chaque merci d’une révérence frénétique qui fit de nouveau rire le souverain.

« Bon ba c’est parfait ! Entrainez-vous bien d’ici là. » Conclu le roi en lui serrant la main vigoureusement. « Je compte sur vous pour que tout se passe bien d’ici là. » Continua-t-il en serrant celle de Galessin à son tour. Le ton était nettement moins enjoué et le regard d’Arthur soudainement plus sérieux. Ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard que Gauvain compris que ce n’était pas une recommandation mais bien un ordre que le roi avait donné à son chevalier.

« Bien-sûr.» Avait simplement répondu Galessin, l’air tout aussi sérieux.

Il y a bien des choses que la plupart des gens peuvent lui reprocher aujourd’hui c’est vrai. Entre intrigues politiques, trahisons, et complots divers, Gauvain avait bien conscience que le Duc d’Orcanie était loin d’être l’exemple du parfait chevalier. Mais il pouvait personnellement affirmer que cet homme n’avait jamais trahit le premier serment qu’il avait fait au Roi de Bretagne.


	2. Les Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La deuxième fois, il en cauchemarde encore. Pas les petits cauchemars qu’il faisait en étant enfant à cause de sa peur du noir, du vent qui hurlait dans les couloirs du château de ses parents, ou encore de l’horrible Murthag, le chat de la cuisinière qui veillait jalousement sur le garde-manger. Non c’est plutôt les bonnes grosses terreurs nocturnes qui vous réveillent en hurlant, pensant mourir dans des souffrances insoutenables. Ç’est plutôt ça. Pourtant tout n’était pas noir. Il venait de prendre conscience du rôle que jouait le duc d’Orcanie dans son royaume, de son talent de stratège et surtout de l’importance qu’il lui accordait à lui, le prince maladroit que tout le monde évitait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année! 
> 
> Après plusieurs mois de boulot et de relectures, voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre! Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si long, au départ je n'avais imaginé que deux scènes mais je me retrouve aujourd'hui avec 6, je me suis (un peu) laissée importer....oups
> 
> Attention il y a malheureusement des scènes violentes dans ce chapitre, pas de grosses descriptions mais c'est là quand même.

La deuxième fois, il en cauchemarde encore. Pas les petits cauchemars qu’il faisait en étant enfant à cause de sa peur du noir, du vent qui hurlait dans les couloirs du château de ses parents, ou encore de l’horrible Murthag, le chat de la cuisinière qui veillait jalousement sur le garde-manger. Non c’est plutôt les bonnes grosses terreurs nocturnes qui vous réveillent en hurlant, pensant mourir dans des souffrances insoutenables. Ç’est plutôt ça.

Ces mauvais rêves, Dieu merci, sont de moins en moins fréquents au fil des années mais il ne faut pas grand-chose pour les raviver. C’est l’inconvénient quand, si jeune, on voit la mort en face.

* * *

Cela se passa un peu plus de deux ans après le début de ses classes. Il ne portait encore aucune attention au calendrier en ce temps-là. Dans la forteresse Orcanienne, les jours passaient sans se distinguer des uns des autres tellement les saisons se ressemblaient.

Le jeune prince avait d’abord débuté son instruction militaire comme n’importe quel chevalier : un simple page au service des écuries de son père. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, il avait enfin de quoi s’occuper. Même si le Roi d’Orcanie ne disposait que d’une dizaine de chevaux, le travail ne manquait pas. Le garçon d’écurie en charge y veillait, ayant reçu l’ordre de ne pas ménager Gauvain. Il rentrait chaque soir courbaturé et aussi sale qu’un sanglier mais ce fut une période heureuse, passée loin des crises de rage de sa mère qui ne s’arrangeaient pas avec le temps. En quelques mois, il avait appris plus quand une dizaine d’années. Il savait nettoyer et préparer les box, brosser et harnacher les chevaux de trait et même promener les plus dociles autour du domaine. Tous ses efforts furent bientôt récompensés alors qu’il ne s’attendait à rien en retour.

Un beau matin d’automne à l’aurore, alors qu’il sortait par la porte de la cuisine pour commencer ses corvées, son père l’attendait dans la basse-cour, un sourire en coin et à la main, la bride d’une petite jument Fjord à la robe jaune pâle et à la crinière noire qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu.

« Qu’est-ce que vous en dites ? » Lui demanda le Roi Loth tandis que Gauvain traversait la cour pour le rejoindre.

« Elle est superbe Père. » Répondit-il en avançant sa main vers l’animal qui colla de suite son museau contre la paume tendue pour recevoir des caresses. « Vous avez besoin que je m’en occupe ? »

«Ça j’y compte bien oui puisque c’est la vôtre. Si vous croyez que j’ai que ça à foutre de perdre mon temps avec des bestiaux. » Ironisa son père en lui tendant les rênes.

« Comment ? À moi ? » Questionna le Prince, relevant son regard interloqué vers le Roi.

« Ba faut bien que vous commenciez à apprendre à monter sur quelque chose de correct non. » Baragouina Loth en lui fourrant la corde dans les mains, visiblement gêné. « Bon elle n’a pas de nom donc vous pouvez très bien l’appeler machine ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, je m’en tamponne. Par contre c’est vous qui gérez. Je ne veux pas d’une révolte de mes gens sur les bras parce que vous laissez trainer de la merde partout. » Déclara-t-il avant de rentrer au château sans se retourner.

Abasourdi, Gauvain le suivit du regard avant de recevoir un léger coup de tête de l’animal qui s’impatientait. Le cœur rempli de bonheur, l’apprenti chevalier guida sa nouvelle monture dans son box.

Cette nouvelle compagnie totalement inattendue fut une petite révolution dans sa vie. Gauvain ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure monture. La jument, qu’il avait baptisé Lilas parce qu’il adorait le parfum de cette fleur, se révéla d’une patience et d’une douceur sans égale. Parfaite pour un jeune cavalier sans expérience. Elle ne le fit jamais tomber malgré sa crispation et ses cris de terreurs lors de ses premières chevauchées. Bien sûr, il n’allait jamais loin et toujours accompagné. La plupart du temps, il la faisait trotter dans la cour du château ou jusqu’à la rivière en contrebas. Que la vie était douce en ce temps-là. Malheureusement cette époque bénie fut de courte durée…

* * *

Au printemps suivant, sa mère décréta qu’il était temps pour lui d’apprendre le maniement des armes s’il ne voulait pas finir ramolli comme son père. Elle fit venir de Tintagel, un ancien maître d’armes qui fut au service du Duc de Gorlais jusqu’à sa mort. A presque soixante-dix printemps, le Seigneur Barmot en paraissait vingt de moins et brandissait toujours son épée aussi haute que la canne qu’il utilisait pour marcher. Et cette canne Gauvain s’en souvient amèrement.

Tous les jours, le prince était réveillé à cinq heures par les tambourinements frénétiques de son instructeur contre la porte de sa chambre. Durant les deux heures qui suivaient, Barmot le faisait courir, sauter, ramper sous des obstacles pour « changer cette chochotte en un homme ». Quand il n’allait pas assez vite à son goût, Gauvain se prenait des coups de canne dans le dos ou sur la tête. Chaque jour, de nouveaux bleus apparaissaient sur son corps meurtri. Et c’était sans compter son entrainement au maniement des armes durant deux heures après avoir effectué ses corvées de la journée. Le vieux chevalier y était encore plus impitoyable, le frappant avec une épée en bois pour mieux lui apprendre à parer les attaques.

Sa seule joie restait les promenades avec Lilas chaque dimanche, son unique jour de repos. La pauvre ne sortait plus qu’à ce moment et il avait bien conscience que cette situation la peinait grandement.

* * *

Vint le jour de son instruction au maniement des armes à cheval. Gauvain le redoutait. Il n’arrivait déjà pas à soulever correctement la plus légère des épées en étant les deux pieds au sol. Comment pouvait-il espérer y arriver en plein galop ?

En fin d’après-midi, après avoir terminé la distribution de foin aux chevaux, il se rendit dans le box de sa jument afin de la préparer pour cette épreuve. Il avait presque finit d’harnacher Lilas quand le claquement de la canne de son maître d’armes se fit entendre dans l’écurie.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas vous exercer avec ça ? » Maugréa son instructeur en le toisant derrière la barrière en bois, ses mains posées sur son bâton.

Gauvain se retourna vers lui tout étonné, les mains sur l’encolure de sa jument. « Lilas est ma monture. Nous nous entendons à merveille. » Répondit-il non sans une once de fierté.

Le vieux chevalier fronça les sourcils à cette réponse et tapa sa canne contre le sol. « Je n’ai que faire de vos inclinations. Un seigneur de votre rang se doit d’avoir un vrai cheval ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du déshonneur que cela doit être pour la Reine votre mère, de voir son fils unique sur le dos d’un vulgaire poney ! Sortez de là, et tachons de nous y mettre ! » Lui ordonna t’il en vociférant et en tournant les talons.

Le prince d’Orcanie posa sa tête contre le flanc de Lilas, sentant déjà son angoisse montée. La soirée s’annonçait des plus difficiles. La mince consolation de pouvoir la passer avec Lilas venait de s’envoler en quelques secondes.

« Je suis désolée ma grande. » Lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille avant de lui enlever sa selle qu’il venait juste d’installer. « Ça sera pour une prochaine fois » lui dit-il sans grande conviction. Lilas donna un léger coup de sabot sur le sol en guise de réponse, son regard suivant son jeune cavalier qui sortait de son box à reculons.

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance ». Termina-t-il avec un sourire résigné vers elle avant de se diriger vers la cour. Lilas hennit légèrement passant sa tête dans le couloir de l’écurie en guise d’au revoir.

Gauvain retrouva son instructeur près de la grande porte. Deux immenses chevaux noirs déjà sellés les attendaient.

« Ah tout de même ! » S’exclama le seigneur Barmot qui était visiblement de très mauvaise humeur ce soir. En un instant, il fut en selle et le somma de faire de même.

« Mais je n’ai jamais monté un autre cheval que Lilas. » Protesta le jeune prince, impressionné au plus haut point par cette monture trois fois trop grande pour lui.

« Cessez de pleurnicher comme une pucelle et montez la dessus ! Vous n’arriverez jamais à faire vos classes si vous n’êtes pas capable de chevaucher sur une vraie monture ! » Houspilla le vieux chevalier du haut de son cheval.

Gauvain était désemparé. Il ne pouvait même pas glisser son pied dans l’étrier tellement celui-ci était haut ! Par chance (ou par malheur en y repensant aujourd’hui), un des deux gardes qui était en faction devant la porte lui apporta un tabouret. Le prince eut juste le temps de lui glisser un merci timide avant que celui-ci ne retourne à son poste sans un mot. Il n’avait maintenant plus d’excuses.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et une grande respiration, il monta sur le tabouret et se hissa temps bien que mal sur l’immense cheval noir. Celui-ci fit immédiatement quelques pas en arrière avant que Gauvain soit totalement installé. Il n’aurait pu dire à ce moment-là, lequel était le plus nerveux des deux.

« Tenez les rênes fermement espèce d’empoté ! » Ordonna Barmot en avançant sa monture à sa hauteur pour le corriger. « Vous devez lui montrer dès le départ qui est le maître. Si cette bête ne vous respecte pas, il en sera de même pour les troupes que vous devrez commander. »

Le jeune Orcanien attrapa les rênes avec des mains tremblantes, essayant de tirer pour guider le cheval qui avait commencé à balancer sa tête de droite à gauche. Il marmonna quelques mots d’encouragements comme lui avait appris les garçons d’écuries, même si c’était plus pour se rassurer lui-même. Cela fonctionna au bout de quelques instants et sa monture cessa ses gestes frénétiques, se contenta d’un léger hochement de tête. Le chevalier Barmot sembla suffisamment satisfait et se dirigea vers la porte grande ouverte.

« Ne perdons plus de temps à présent voulez-vous. » Déclara-t-il avant de s’éloigner en dehors du château, en direction de la forêt en contrebas.

Gauvain soupira de nouveau avant de donner un léger coup de talon à sa nouvelle monture qui suivit machinalement le vieux chevalier.

Cette forêt qui longeait tout le nord du domaine le terrifiait. On raconte que des esprits maléfiques s’en sont emparés il y a des siècles et que certains marchands si étaient égarés à maintes reprises sans jamais pouvoir en ressortir. Gauvain avait espéré que son instructeur se contenterait d’un tour du domaine ou d’une balade le long de la rivière mais c’était peine perdue. Contester ne servait à rien avec lui, si ce n’est que pour recevoir insultes et coups de canne à foison. Il se laissa donc mener jusqu’à la lisière ou l’attendait Barmot de pied ferme.

« Avant toute chose, voyons si vous maitrisez les bases. Il me semble que le pas est correct sinon vous ne seriez même pas arrivé jusqu’ici. Voyons pour le trot en quelques cercles rapides. Allez pressons ! » Aboya le maître d’armes en voyant l’air déconfit de son élève.

Le Prince serra les dents, se crispant malgré lui sur son cheval et l’élança. Non pas qu’il ne maitrisait pas le trot, (Lilas et lui avait souvent trotté joyeusement autour du château), mais il n’avait aucune confiance en sa monture du jour, et cela paraissait réciproque. Contre toute attente, l’immense cheval se plia à sa volonté et commença à décrire des cercles autour du Seigneur Barmot. Gauvain soupira de soulagement, se redressant au fur et à mesure, rassuré.

« Bien, bien… ». Marmonna son instructeur. « N’’oubliez pas le dos droit, les mains fermes. Si vous retenez ça, vous avez une petite chance de ne pas chuter lors des prochaines minutes. En avant pour le galop ! »

Gauvain, tellement concentré sur ses actions, ne compris pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles. Il eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d’œil paniqué au vieux chevalier qui à cet instant précis, asséna un grand coup de canne sur la croupe de sa monture au moment où celle-ci passa à sa hauteur.

L’étalon se cabra instantanément en hennissant bruyamment.

Le jeune Prince hurla de terreur, lâchant malgré lui les rênes pour mieux s’accrocher, agrippant maladroitement à pleine mains sa crinière. Il ne tomba pas. Pourtant, au vu de ce qui se passa ce triste jour, il aurait mieux fallut chuter dès le début. Cela lui aurait épargné bien des choses.

En une seconde, le cheval fonça droit devant, en pleine forêt. Gauvain ne saurait dire même aujourd’hui, combien de temps cette course folle dura. Elle lui parut en tout cas interminable. Sa monture s’enfonçait dans les bois, tournant à gauche et à droite pour éviter les arbres, sautant au-dessus des plus gros arbustes, semblant totalement oublier son cavalier. Le prince avait de plus en plus de mal à se maintenir en selle, se prenant ronces et branches au passage, sentant les multiples écorchures apparaitre sur ses mains et son visage.

Il se pencha par reflexe en avant, manquant de justesse une énorme branche. Il n’évita malheureusement pas la seconde qu’il prit de plein fouet.

Sa chute fut violente et longue.

Son pied gauche resta coincé dans l’étrier. Le cheval ne s’arrêta pas pour autant.

Gauvain hurlait à plein poumons, tentant de s’agripper aux rochers, souches, même aux feuilles qui passaient sous lui en un mélange de couleurs informes. Et finalement, la délivrance arriva…non sans douleur.

L’étalon sauta de nouveau pour franchir un énorme tronc d’arbre tombé en travers du chemin, tirant d’un coup sec sur sa jambe qui émit un craquement sourd, libérant son pied mais lui infligeant aussi une souffrance atroce.

Ses souvenirs de ce moment sont très flous. Il s’était sans doute évanoui sous le coup de la douleur. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il faisait nuit noir. Il se souvient des étoiles brillantes qu’ils apercevaient à travers les branchages touffus, le vent glacial qui faisait grincer les arbres aux alentours. Et la douleur revint instantanément, lui arrachant un cri et des sanglots qu’il ne pouvait plus contenir. Il essaya de se relever mais impossible, sa jambe gauche, ne voulant pas se plier. Il parvint juste à se trainer quelques mètres pour se blottir contre le tronc d’arbre abattu.

Emmitouflé dans sa fine cape, il grelottait, essayant à tout prix de ne pas paniquer. Il avait mal, il avait faim, il avait froid et il était terrorisé. Il y avait bien sur sa peur du noir qu’il ne maitrisait pas encore, la peur de mourir de ses blessures (il pouvait sentir le sang goutait encore le long de sa tempe droite) mais il y avait surtout, la peur de cette forêt maudite.

Les minutes et les heures s’enchainèrent lentement, perturbées seulement par le bruissement des feuilles et les hululements lointains des oiseaux nocturnes. Gauvain se posaient mille questions. Est-ce que ses parents le cherchaient ? Est-ce que l’un d’entre eux avait au moins remarqué son absence ? Le seigneur Barmot avait-il donné l’alerte ? Sa mère serait surement furieuse de son échec…peut-être valait-il mieux mourir ici finalement.

* * *

Ses mauvaises pensées et ses douleurs le maintinrent éveillé tout au long de la nuit. Ce ne fut qu’à l’aube que Gauvain entendit enfin des bruits dans les fourrés en face de lui. Le jour n’était pas encore tout à fait levé, ne lui permettant pas de voir qui progressait lentement dans sa direction.

« Père ? » Se risqua-t-il d’espérer tout haut. Aucune réponse mais les bruits se firent de plus en plus proche.

« Seigneur Barmot ? » essaya-t-il de nouveau.

Après tout, c’était de la faute du vieux maitre d’armes s’il était dans cet état. Peut-être que le chevalier s’était rendu compte de son erreur et avait passé la nuit à sa recherche. Rassuré par cette hypothèse, le jeune Prince tendit l’oreille et renouvela son appel, fixant avec espoir la masse sombre qui était de plus en plus proche et qui soudainement…. émit un grognement.

Ce son lui glaça le sang.

Aucun être humain ne pouvait grogner de la sorte ! Avait-il en face de lui l’un des fameux esprits de cette forêt maudite ? Gauvain était figé de peur, priant pour que la créature d’en face ne l’ai pas entendu. Mais c’était trop tard. Elle n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres.

Et c’est là qu’il comprit la gravité de son erreur. Ce n’était ni un homme, ni un mage.

Il avait en face de lui un ours énorme. À la lueur du jour naissant, il pouvait distinguer les immenses pates aux griffes acérées, l’épaisse fourrure noire qui recouvrait la bête et sa gueule entrouverte laissant entrevoir des dents immenses. L’animal reniflait le sol, grattant la terre et les feuilles à la recherche de nourriture.

Gauvain se recroquevilla contre son tronc d’arbre, se faisant le plus petit possible. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester discret, une simple brindille craqua sous son poids.

Le bruit sembla se répercuter dans toute la forêt.

L’ours releva la tête instantanément, reniflant l’air et se tournant dans tous les sens. Son regard se posa malheureusement sur le jeune Orcanien qui sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. L’animal était borgne, une longue cicatrice courait au-dessus et en dessous de son œil gauche, d’un blanc hypnotisant. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes.

Et comme s'il avait été piqué par quelque chose, la bête lâcha soudainement un nouveau grognement, beaucoup plus terrible que le premier, se redressant sur ses pattes arrière pour mieux dominer son adversaire.

Cette fois Gauvain ne se retenu pas et hurla à plein poumons face à l’immense créature.

Cela eu au moins l’effet de surprendre l’animal sauvage qui se laissa retomber lourdement sur ses pattes avant, faisant trembler le sol aux alentours. Malgré les cris du jeune prince, l’ours continuait sa lente progression vers lui, la gueule grande ouverte. Impuissant, Gauvain ferma les yeux, incapable de faire face à sa mort imminente.

Dans la panique, il n’avait pas entendu les bruits lointains d’un cheval lancé au galop. Mais il sentit une ombre gigantesque passé au-dessus du tronc d’arbre qui l’abritait pour mieux foncer sur son agresseur. Le jeune prince reprit espoir et rouvrit les yeux, contemplant le combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres devant lui.

Une jument grise et son cavalier avaient réussi à faire reculer l’animal sauvage. Une flèche était plantée dans son cou mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de défendre son territoire agitant une de ses pattes pour contrer ses ennemis. Il atteignit le flanc du cheval, le blessant d’un coup de griffe. Surprise, la jument rua pour se défendre, désarçonnant son maître qui tomba au sol.

Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment là que Gauvain reconnu le seigneur Galessin. Le chevalier croisa son regard avant de se relever, attrapant au passage son arc tombé au sol. En quelques secondes, il encocha une deuxième flèche, fit volte-face et tira de nouveau sur l’ours furibond qui le chargeait. Il la reçu en plein milieu du front et tituba un instant avant de reprendre ses hurlements et son attaque.

« Allez ! Amène-toi ! » Lui cria le Duc d'Orcanie qui abandonna son arc et dégaina son épée, se plaçant entre la bête et le jeune prince.

Gauvain retint son souffle, priant de toutes ses forces pour que l’animal abandonne. Mais l’ours fendit l’air de ses griffes, manquant de peu le chevalier. Galessin esquiva en bondissant sur le côté, profitant de la lenteur de son adversaire pour lui asséner un coup d’épée dans le flanc. L’animal ouvrit la gueule, montrant toute la puissance de sa mâchoire dans un grognement terrible et se redressa soudainement face à son assaillant avant de s’effondrer sur lui.

« Seigneur Galessin ! ». Hurla le prince qui vit son protecteur disparaître sous cette masse noir.

Le temps sembla se figer.

Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre, les oiseaux du matin ayant depuis longtemps déserté cette portion de forêt après un tel vacarme.

L’ours gisait étendu sur le ventre, totalement immobile, l’œil noir fixant le vide. Et aucune trace du seigneur Galessin…

Après de longues secondes, Gauvain essaya de se traîner vers l’animal. Mais il se stoppa net.

L’ours bougeait !

Gauvain était une nouvelle fois figé de terreur devant ce qu’il crut être un maléfice. Le dos et les épaules de la bête se soulevaient quelques instants avant de retomber lourdement comme s’il était possédé. 

Et soudainement, la pointe scintillante d’une épée transperça le dos de l’ours.

Il y eu une pause et l’animal pivota sur le côté.

Le duc d’Orcanie apparut, s’extirpant péniblement de cette masse sombre. Couvert de sang et haletant, il tenait encore fermement le pommeau de son arme qui avait traversé l’animal de part en part. Il dégagea la lame d’un coup sec avant de s’effondrer sur le dos, les yeux clos, reprenant son souffle.

Gauvain en pleura de soulagement.

* * *

« Non mais là va falloir faire un effort ! »

Le seigneur Galessin tapait frénétiquement du pied, tenant la bride de sa jument d’une main et soutenant Gauvain de l’autre. Avec son aide le jeune prince pouvait tenir debout sans trop de douleur mais sa jambe l’empêchait de marcher.

«Je vais pas pouvoir vous porter jusqu’au château de toute façon. Donc soit vous restez là le temps que je vais chercher du monde soit…. »

« Non non non ! Ne me laissez pas seul ici, je vous en prie ! » Le coupa Gauvain paniqué.

« Soit… » Reprit l’Orcanien. « Vous montez sur ce cheval est on repart ensemble. »

Gauvain secoua frénétiquement la tête, la mine déconfite.

« Je ne peux pas, ne me forcez pas... » Supplia le jeune chevalier.

Galessin soupira de frustration, regardant d’un air dépité sa monture avant de reporter son attention sur le prince.

« Mais puisque je vous dis qu’elle ne vous fera rien ! » Tenta le duc pour la troisième fois. Pour prouver sa bonne foi, il lâcha les rênes se sa jument, lui grattant la tête quelques instants.

Gauvain les regardait d’un air dubitatif. La peur d’une nouvelle chute l’empêchait de monter à cheval. La confiance qu’il avait placée envers la race équidé s’était malheureusement brisée en même temps que sa jambe. Il savait déjà au fond de lui que ses moments de quiétude avec sa chère Lilas étaient révolus. Cette pensée amère ne fit que le renfrogner et il baissa les yeux, de plus en plus perdu.

« Je vous jure que tout se passera bien.» Le ton nettement plus calme du Duc d’Orcanie le fit relever la tête. « Vous me faites confiance, non ? » Lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil comme pour le mettre au défi de le contredire.

Le prince déglutit, posant son regard sur la monture avant d’acquiescer. Il est vrai que le chevalier avait pris des risques considérables pour lui sauver la vie. Gauvain s’était d’ailleurs toujours demandé dans un coin de sa tête si son propre père en aurait été capable. Au vue des actions récentes du roi Loth, il avait de plus en plus de doutes.

« Vous promettez de ne pas la lâcher ? » Implora-t-il. La perspective de devoir monter à cheval le faisait trembler d’avance.

« Si ça peut vous décider alors oui je promets de ne pas lâcher jusqu’à ce que vous soyez au château… » Gauvain grimaça et le duc se reprit précipitamment. « D’accord, d’accord ! Jusqu’à ce que vous soyez descendu, ça vous va ? » Suggéra t’il plein d’espoir.

Le jeune chevalier prit encore quelques instants de réflexion avant d’accepter d’un hochement de tête.

« Ben voilà c’est pas trop tôt ! » Soupira le seigneur Galessin en aidant le jeune homme à se hisser sur sa monture.

Le voyage du retour fut nettement moins mouvementé que l’aller. Si l’on exclut bien sûr le premier quart d’heure durant lequel Gauvain réclama pauses et réductions d’allure tous les 100 mètres. Le reste se déroula dans le calme. Le duc d’Orcanie semblait parfaitement connaître ces bois et les guida silencieusement. Après deux heures de trajet, une éternité pour Gauvain, ils arrivèrent enfin à la lisière de la forêt. Les tours massives de la forteresse de ses parents se dessinaient au loin.

À leur arrivée les gardes visiblement paniqués ouvrirent la grande porte sans même poser de questions. L’un d’eux se hâta d’aller les annoncer. De nouveau, la honte s’empara du jeune prince et il se recroquevilla dans sa cape. Tout le monde était déjà au courant de son échec. Qu’allait dire son père qu’il avait du grandement décevoir ? Et quelle punition allait lui infliger sa mère ? Car il n’avait aucun doute là-dessus, elle devait être dans une colère sans précédent.

À peine furent ils rentrés dans la cour qu’une dizaine de serviteurs sortirent en trombe du château et se précipitèrent à leur rencontre. Galessin l’aida de nouveau à descendre de cheval et il fut instantanément emmitouflé dans d’épaisses couvertures.

« Attention à sa jambe. Il lui faut un druide. » Leur ordonna le chevalier qui mena son cheval à l’écurie tandis que le petit groupe s’éloignait en direction de la porte donnant sur le hall principal.

Gauvain se laissa porter par deux gardes, la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus écrasante. Mais en relevant la tête, il aperçu son père et son stress remonta en flèche. Le Roi Loth les attendait sur le pas de la porte, mains dans le dos, visiblement agacé par la situation.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Gauvain leur pria de stopper, ne pouvant s’empêcher de se justifier.

« Père je suis désolé ! J’ai essayé mais je n’ai…. » Supplia t’il.

« On en reparlera plus tard. » Le coupa son père s’en même lui adresser un regard. Il fixait le Duc d’Orcanie qui était de retour dans la cour et se dirigeait vers eux. « Allez-vous reposer bougre d’âne ». Bougonna t’il faisant signe d’une main à ses hommes de l’emmener. Gauvain n’avait pas la force de protester et se laissa guider à l’intérieur. Il eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d’œil en arrière et d’apercevoir le seigneur Galessin qui avait rejoint le porche, déjà en pleine conversation avec son roi.

* * *

Ce soir-là dans les cuisines du château, le seigneur Barmot s’installa à son coin de table près du feu afin de souper comme à son habitude. Sa journée s’était finalement bien passée malgré les circonstances. Le prince avait été ramené sain et sauf en fin de matinée, et avec même tous ses membres. La reine l’avait convoqué pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et le remercier gracieusement pour sa participation active aux recherches. Une bonne journée de travail sans trop d’efforts en somme.

Sans un mot ni un regard, l’un des cuisiniers lui déposa une assiette pleine devant le nez avant d’aller servir une garnison de soldats qui bavardaient joyeusement à l’autre bout de la table. Le vieux chevalier attaqua avidement son repas sans un mot, pas fâché de pouvoir enfin manger.

Malheureusement, son dîner bien mérité fût interrompu au bout de quelques instants.

Les gardes et les serviteurs s’étaient tous stoppés net.

Le silence pesant obligea Barmot à lever la tête de son écuelle non sans un grognement de frustration. Tous étaient en train de fixer la porte principale de la pièce.

Dans l’embrasure de celle-ci se tenait le Roi Loth, mains sur la ceinture, balayant les cuisines du regard visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou plus précisément de quelqu’un…

Passé l’effet de surprise, plusieurs gardes s’empressèrent de se mettre au garde à vous, visiblement peu habitués à la présence de leur souverain dans cette partie du château. Le maître d’armes se hâta de lâcher sa cuillère et de se lever également. Le raclement de sa chaise ne passa pas inaperçu et le regard du roi d’Orcanie se posa sur lui. Son visage se fendit d’un sourire en coin et il rentra dans la pièce les bras se levant pour calmer son personnel.

« Continuez ! Continuez bonnes gens ! Faites comme si je n’étais pas là, nous ne faisons que passer » Déclara-t-il en s’avançant, le seigneur Galessin le suivant sans un mot, le visage bien plus renfermé que son souverain.

Les conversations reprirent petit à petit mais la tension restait palpable dans la pièce. Barmot jugea préférable de rester debout pour attendre le maître des lieux. Ils s’étaient quittés la veille au soir alors que la battue pour retrouver son empoté d’héritier n’avait rien donné. Loth était visiblement plus enjoué maintenant que le gamin était dans ses murs.

« Seigneur Barmot, asseyez-vous vieille branche ! » Ordonna Loth qui était arrivé à sa hauteur, lui tapotant dans le dos pour l’inciter à s’installer sur son siège. Il ne se fit pas prier, sa patte folle le démangeant de plus en plus vite avec l’âge. Le roi d’Orcanie contourna la table et attrapa un tabouret.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas si nous nous joignions à vous ? » Demanda-t-il sans attendre la réponse en s’installant à table face à lui. Galessin resta debout, accoudé au rebord de la cheminée, ne semblant pas le moins du monde intéressé par la conversation.

« En même temps je suis comme qui dirait chez moi donc j’assume pouvoir m’installer où bon me semble ». Continua le souverain en soupirant. « _Omnis vir enim corpus est necessarium,_ bon dans le contexte ça ne veut rien dire mais j’avais envie d’affirmer mon autorité sur ce coup là. »

« Bien évidement Sire. » Répondit Barmot mal à l’aise. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’avoir affaire à lui, ayant été choisi par la Reine Anna, il n’avait pris ses ordres que d’elle depuis son arrivée. « Souhaitez-vous également souper ? Ils viennent juste de commencer à servir et je ne saurai manger devant vous sans que vous soyez servis. »

« Vous êtes bien aimable mais c’est déjà fait. Une petite pinte ne serait pas de refus par contre » Le Roi Loth fit un signe de main à l’une des servantes qui passait par là. « Je vois que vous n’avez pas non plus de verre, il faut corriger cela. Et nous avons bien besoin d’un remontant. »

Une des cuisinières plaça trois timbales sur la table entre eux deux et fila sans demander son reste. Le maître des lieux ne se fit pas prier pour en saisir une, la levant devant lui pour porter un toast. Barmot l’imita de suite, non sans un regard au Duc d’Orcanie qui ne daigna pas bouger de sa place fixant l’âtre dans lequel de grosses buches se consumaient lentement.

« A votre départ ! En vous souhaitant un voyage des plus agréables ! » Proclama le Roi Loth en tapant son gobelet contre le sien avant d’en boire une bonne gorgée.

Interloqué par ses paroles, le maître d’armes s’immobilisa, le verre encore tendu devant lui.

Une fois le moment de stupeur passé, il prit une gorgée à son tour avant de reposer sa boisson.

« Pardonnez-moi Sire, je suis quelque peu confus. » Commença-t-il tandis que le seigneur Galessin s’était enfin avancé pour attraper son gobelet. « Vous avez une mission à me confier en dehors de votre domaine ? » Demanda-t-il d’un ton mielleux.

Le Roi d’Orcanie bu une nouvelle fois avant de dénier lui répondre. « Non mon cher Barmot. J’essayai juste de trouver la manière la plus polie et diplomate pour vous annoncer que nous n’avons plus besoin de vos services. Vous êtes donc libre de rentrer dans vos confins dès ce soir. »

Le vieux chevalier abasourdi pâlit de stupeur et de honte, regardant furtivement tout autour de lui afin de vérifier que les serviteurs n’avaient rien entendu de cette déclaration pour le moins excessive. Mais à part le seigneur Galessin resté debout près de la table à siroter son verre, personne ne semblait leur prêter attention.

Barmot se redressa sur son siège, bien décidé à défendre sa place.

« Je suis désolé Monseigneur mais l’entrainement du jeune maître Gauvain est loin d’être terminé. Il me faudra encore quelques mois avant de pouvoir en faire un chevalier décent. J’en veux pour preuve ses mésaventures récentes qui nous démontrent à quel point il manque cruellement de sang-froid et de dextérité. » Déclara-t-il froidement. « Vous auriez dû me prévenir que ce garçon partait de si loin, j’aurai alors prit des mesures plus fermes dès le début de ses classes » Termina-t-il non sans un sourire goguenard.

Le roi Loth fit mine d’acquiescer en finissant son verre. « Vous avez tout à fait raison mon vieux. Mon fils ne sera jamais un brillant chef de guerre, ni même un chevalier modèle. »

Il marqua une pause, déposant le gobelet vide devant lui avant de fixer le maître d’armes.

« Mais vous vous doutez bien que l’ayant côtoyé depuis quelques années maintenant, je m’en étais bien évidemment rendu compte. Le fait est que c’est trop tard à présent.» Il ricana quelques secondes en écartant les bras de dépit. « Je m’y suis habitué à ce môme et je souhaiterai, dans la mesure du possible, le garder en vie. »

Le ton du seigneur d’Orcanie avait été jovial jusqu’à la fin de cette dernière phrase où son regard se fit soudainement plus froid.

« Pour tout vous dire, ce qui me chagrine dans cette histoire, c’est de vous l’avoir confié et de le retrouver à moitié mort à plusieurs lieux d’ici. Avouez que c’est inattendu ! » Conclu-t-il en regardant Galessin qui acquiesça en reposant sa boisson sur la table.

Le vieux chevalier sentit la colère le gagner. Le roi le tenait pour responsable de la stupidité de son rejeton. Essayant de paraître stoïque face à la tournure que prenait la conversation, Barmot posa ses mains devant lui afin d’appuyer ses arguments.

« Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas prédire le manque total de jugeote de votre fils Sire. N’importe quel jeune apprenti de son âge aurait instantanément sauté du cheval avant même qu’il est pu démarrer sa course. » Dit-il d’une voix doucereuse.

Loth leva instantanément un doigt accusateur devant lui. « Attendez que je ne perde pas le fil. » Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles. « Vous avez donc fait partir ce canasson au triple galop à travers les bois JUSTE pour tester les réflexes du petit ? C’est ça la combine ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous choque monseigneur. » Rétorqua le maître d’armes qui commençait à perdre patience. « C’est de cette manière que les enseignements sont les plus efficaces. L’expérience vaudra toujours mille fois mieux que la théorie. Votre épouse m’a fait mander pour pallier aux carences du jeune maitre Gauvain qui sont, pardonnez-moi de vous le dire si crûment, colossales. »

A la mention de la Reine, le seigneur d’Orcanie souffla bruyamment, n’écoutant plus son interlocuteur et tapant du poing sur la table.

« AH ! Celle-là je l’attendais tiens ! Vous savez que c’est justement parce qu’elle vous a choisi que vous n’êtes pas encore passé par la fenêtre. Juste pour que vous ayez bien tous les éléments du tableau en tête. »

Sentant le vent tourner en sa défaveur, Barmot n’eut pas d’autre choix que de menacer à son tour.

« Vous savez pertinemment que si quoi que ce soit de fâcheux venez à m’arriver, c’est vous qui en subirez les conséquences. Et je sais de source sûre que Dame Anna ne tolère aucun écart de conduite de votre part » Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers le roi par-dessus la table.

Malgré le brouhaha des conversations environnantes, un silence glacial s’installa entre les deux hommes qui se toisèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes.

Le moment fut interrompu par l’une des servantes venue leur remplir leur gobelet. Loth ne se fit pas prier pour en reprendre une bonne rasade.

« Vous avez mis le doigt sur le drame de ma vie. » Reprit le souverain d’un air fatigué. « Malgré l’envie grandissante et irrépressible de mettre fin à vos jours, je ne puis le faire sans quelques représailles de ma bien-aimée. C’est pour cela que je vous propose depuis tout à l’heure une sorte de compromis. Je vous laisse partir sans dommages corporels et vous, vous rentrez chez vous sans jamais refoutre les pieds ici. Je pense que c’est la meilleure solution pour satisfaire les deux parties. » Proposa le Roi Loth.

« Et si je refuse ? Après tout l’entrainement de votre avorton n’est pas terminé. Cela serait dommage qu’il lui arrive d’autres malheurs. Les accidents de nos jours sont si…. »

BANG

Barmot sursauta de frayeur.

Le seigneur Galessin avait abattu sur la table une dague avec une vitesse inouïe, se penchant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Menaçait le encore une fois et je viserai beaucoup mieux. » Déclara-t-il avant de se relever lentement, relâchant la dague toujours plantée dans la table et qui avait au passage… transpercé la main gauche du vieux maitre d’armes.

L’ancien chevalier se mit alors à hurler de douleur. Dans le feu de l’action, son esprit n’avait pas remarqué sa blessure, qui désormais, saignait abondamment sur la table.

Il tenta d’agripper le manche de l’arme pour la retirer mais en vain. Son regard paniqué balaya la pièce à la recherche d’une quelconque aide mais ses cris avaient fait fuir les serviteurs et les gardes devaient soudainement reprendre leur poste ailleurs. Les cuisines se vidèrent en un éclair tandis qu’il braillait des injures. Restait le Roi Loth, qui le regardait se débattre avec mépris et Galessin qui avait repris sa place au coin du feu comme si de rien n’était.

« Bande de FUMIERS ! Elle saura TOUT ! Vous me le paierez ! » Vociféra-t-il.

Le maître des lieux dodelina de la tête en faisant la moue. « Voyez mon cher Barmot, vous auriez dû mieux considérer ma première proposition. J’avais presque convaincu le Duc de ne pas vous demander réparation pour les dégâts que vous avez causés. » Expliqua-t-il calmement comme si ils étaient en train de jouer aux dés.

« Les dégâts !? Mais quels dégâts ESPECE DE MALADE ! » Hurla Barmot en se tournant vers Galessin.

Celui-ci soupira avant de se tourner vers eux, les bras croisés. « Ceux provoquaient par un cheval qui à traverser mes terres. Il était tellement paniqué qu’il s’est jeté d’la falaise, a atterri dans l’un de mes champs et je me suis fait réveiller par mes paysans en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils croyaient dur comme fer que le diable avait poussé l’animal au suicide. »

Il se rapprocha de la table lentement cette fois-ci, continuant ses explications sans se préoccuper du blessé.

« Et en remontant sa piste qu’est-ce que je trouve ? » Demanda-t-il en agrippant le manche de la dague, appuyant un peu plus sur celle-ci.

Barmot cria de plus belle. «J’en sais rien ! Enlevez-moi ça sale petit merdeux ! »

« Gauvain…face à un ours d’une toise et demi ! » Répondit le seigneur Galessin qui avait fini par perdre patience et arracha la dague d’un coup sec.

Le maître d’armes brailla, rabattant sa main blessée contre son torse, laissant derrière lui une trainée pourpre sur le bois de la table.

Le silence retomba dans les cuisines.

Seuls les râles du seigneur Barmot qui tentait de reprendre son souffle après ses hurlements résonnaient dans la pièce.

Après quelques instants, le Roi Loth se releva, repoussant bruyamment son tabouret.

« Bon puisque le premier compromis n’a malheureusement pu aboutir, nous allons devoir nous contenter du second. » Commença-t-il en se tournant vers le Duc. « Nous pouvons faire comme-ci rien de tout cela ne s’était passé et nous quitter bons amis, chacun chez soi et les brebis seront bien gardées. Cela vous conviendrez-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il à Galessin.

Sans relever la tête, les mains occupées à nettoyer son arme dans un torchon, l’Orcanien acquiesça.

Loth se tourna ensuite vers Barmot.

« Je vous libère donc de vos fonctions. Vos affaires vous attendent dans la carriole avec tous nos remerciements pour vos bons et loyaux services. » Déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

Voyant que le vieux chevalier s’apprêtait à objecter le souverain reprit la parole en se levant.

« Si malheureusement cet arrangement ne vous conviendrait pas, je me verrai dans l’obligation de vous laisser avec le Duc afin que vous trouviez un accord sur les dédommagements qu’il est en droit de réclamer. Après tout, ce sont ses terres qui ont été fortement dégradées, pas les miennes. Ni la reine, ni moi-même ne pouvons interférer dans les affaires privés de nos sujets. Je suis sûr qu’il en est de même à Tintagel. » Termina t’il en contournant la table, posant une main sur l’épaule du maître d’armes.

Le seigneur Galessin avait stoppé son nettoyage, fixant Barmot, la dague toujours dans sa main, attendant sa réponse. Le vieux chevalier se résigna et finit par hocher la tête.

« A la bonne heure ! » Clama le Roi Loth en tapotant son épaule. « Eh, machin ! Vous pouvez escorter notre ami, au cas où il se perdrait dans les couloirs. »

Deux gardes rentrèrent dans la pièce et vinrent aider Barmot à se lever, le conduisant vers la sortie.

« Et en vous souhaitant un prompt rétablissement ! » Lui cria Loth en guise d’adieu.

* * *

Le vent s’était mis à souffler sans relâche sur l’Orcanie depuis son retour au château. Les anciens avaient annoncé une tempête qui devait, selon eux, perdurait jusqu’au solstice.

Cela n’empêcha pas Gauvain de se faire conduire tous les après-midis dans l’arrière-cour du château. Après presque un mois de convalescence, le Prince avait enfin eu l’autorisation de quitter son lit. La plupart de ses blessures physiques étaient guéries mais sa jambe devait encore rester au repos afin d’éviter des séquelles irréversibles. Il fallait à présent prendre l’air avant que l’hiver ne l’en empêche, ordre du druide.

Ses angoisses par contre n’avaient fait qu’empirer. Le simple fait d’entendre un cheval hennir lui déclenchait une peur panique. Ses premières sorties furent donc vite écourtées, le temps que les gardes et les garçons d’écuries s’organisent afin que le prince ne fasse aucune mauvaise rencontre. La honte d’avoir échoué, d’être tombé, de s’être égaré, blessé sans avoir tenté quoi que ce soit, ne s’était pas du tout estompée par contre. Il avait pourtant espéré que comme pour la douleur, ce sentiment le quitterait peu à peu avec le temps. Impossible car sa mère y veillait chaque jour, le rabaissant devant les quelques serviteurs qui passaient dans sa chambre, le blâmant pour le départ du seigneur Barmot, qui avait mystérieusement quitté le château le soir même de son retour, ayant de toute évidence renoncé à éduquer un cas si désespéré. Il était désormais une honte pour sa maison et son lignage selon les dires de la reine.

Ces quelques heures dans le froid, loin d’elle et de ses reproches, étaient donc pour lui un réel soulagement plutôt qu’une contrainte. Assis sur un banc dans un angle du mur d’enceinte, emmitouflé dans une demi-douzaine de couvertures, il était presque à l’abri pour lire en paix. Il pouvait également voir les allers et venues des serviteurs et des quelques invités de ses parents qui passaient rapidement par ce jardin clos sans lui prêter la moindre attention, ne souhaitant pas s’éterniser dehors par ce temps.

Dans ce contexte particulier, Gauvain avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour prendre une décision difficile….il n’avait plus qu’à trouver le bon interlocuteur.

* * *

Celui-ci se présenta lors d’une journée particulièrement maussade. Après une matinée de pluie diluvienne, le ciel s’était finalement calmé, lui permettant de passer au moins une heure dehors avant la tombée de la nuit même si le soleil n’avait pas réussi à percer à travers l’épaisse couche de nuages sombres.

L’une des femmes de chambre qui l’aidait à transporter ses affaires venait juste de le quitter quand Gauvain entendit des éclats de voix provenant d’une des fenêtres de la salle d’audience du second étage laissée entrouverte. Puis des raclements de chaises et des claquements de porte et encore plus de cris. Le jeune prince tendit le cou, tentant d’apercevoir quelque chose par cette fine ouverture mais en vain.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte donnant sur le jardin s’ouvrir à la volée.

Le seigneur Galessin sortit du château, attrapa le panneau de bois et le referma derrière lui de toutes ses forces, donnant même un coup de pied dedans avant de remonter l’allée qui encerclait le jardin d’un pas vif, visiblement exaspéré. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Gauvain le voyait dans cet état. Cela devenait même récurrent depuis que le Roi Loth avait instauré une réunion mensuelle avec les gens de son ban qui étaient, selon ses dires, « _la fine fleur des abrutis du royaume de Logres_ ».

Le prince hésita. Ayant déjà la moitié du château à dos, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde rajouter le seigneur Galessin à la liste. Surtout pour une affaire bien moins importante que celles que le roi venait sans doute de lui confier. Mais il avait déjà évalué toutes ses options et il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à n’importe qui. Cette histoire lui tenait trop à cœur.

Le chevalier passa à sa hauteur sans même le voir en grommelant, le regard fixant l’horizon. Il fallait faire vite, l’occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas.

« Seigneur Galessin ! » Interpella le jeune prince, ses mains tripotant nerveusement les pages du livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

Le duc stoppa ses ruminations et se retourna vers lui d’un air agressif.

«Quoi encore !? » Grogna-t-il en cherchant du regard celui qui l’avait interrompu. Quand il reconnut Gauvain, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Excusez-moi, j’vous avez pas vu ». Marmonna Galessin en se frottant la nuque, gêné d’avoir été aussi distrait.

Gauvain haussa les épaules.

« J’ai l’habitude vous savez. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, souriant légèrement.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant. Puis le duc lâcha un profond soupir pour ensuite reprendre une grande inspiration, essayant sans doute de dissiper la colère encore apparente sur son visage.

« Vous avez l’air soucieux. C’est à cause des Saxons ? » Osa-t-il demandait. Il avait entendu les rumeurs d’invasion se propageaient dans les couloirs du château depuis quelques jours.

Le chevalier paru extrêmement fatigué quelques secondes avant de se redresser.

« Rien d’important, vous en faites pas. » Affirma t-il sans grande conviction.

Le jeune orcanien ne fut pas du tout convaincu par cette réponse. Il remonta sur lui une des couvertures, libérant de la place sur le banc de pierre à sa gauche. Galessin jeta un coup d’œil rapide à la porte du château comme s'il s’attendait à ce qu’on le rappelle à l’intérieur. Puis il s’installa à ses côtés, le regard encore fixé sur l’entrée de la bâtisse.

«Si cela peut vous rassurer, j’ai aussi des difficultés à déchiffrer les directives de mon père parfois ». Avoua Gauvain en tournant une page de son livre sans prendre la peine de la lire.

Le duc ricana, calant son dos contre le mur d’enceinte, cachant ses mains dans les poches de sa tunique pour se protéger du froid. Il n’avait même pas pris le temps d’enfiler un manteau avant de sortir constata Gauvain.

« Seulement parfois ? » Souffla le chevalier en le regardant du coin de l’œil. Sa voix était plus calme mais son attitude trahissait son état d’esprit agité. Même assis, il continuait à taper nerveusement du pied. Gauvain avait déjà remarqué cette habitude du duc lorsqu’il était contrarié.

« D’accord ». Répondit-il en faisant mine de reprendre sa lecture. « La plupart du temps je ne comprends pas un traitre mot. »Gauvain avait de toute évidence mal choisi son moment pour demander une faveur au Duc. Il se résigna. Les affaires d’état étaient bien plus importantes que ses petits soucis personnels. Accaparer le bras droit de son père avec n’était pas une option envisageable pour le moment. Le prince tenta de masquer au mieux sa déception, relisant trois fois la même phrase sans en comprendre le sens.

Un léger coup de coude lui fit relever la tête.

Le seigneur Galessin regardait toujours la porte fermée mais un petit sourire un coin montrait à Gauvain qu’il avait son attention. Le prince prit quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Le silence qui s’était installé commençait à le peser et il ne put s’empêcher de dire la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de vous remercier ». Commença-t-il nerveusement en regardant ses pieds. « Avec ma convalescence et le mauvais temps et mon temps de sortie qui est réduit, c’était difficile de vous croiser. » Bredouilla-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil furtif au Duc qui avait tourné la tête vers lui.

« Me remercier de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour m’avoir sauvé la vie. » Reprit Gauvain étonné. C’était comme si le Duc avait déjà oublié cet épisode qui le hantait presque toutes les nuits. « Si vous ne m’aviez pas retrouvé, j’aurais très certainement fini dans le ventre de ce monstre ». Il rigola nerveusement pour dissimuler son angoisse mais ne put empêcher le frisson de terreur qui parcourut son corps rien qu’à cette pensée.

Le chevalier assis à côté de lui se redressa, attrapant l’une des couvertures qui avait glissé derrière eux pour la replacer sur les épaules du prince qui le remercia de nouveau.

« Y a pas de quoi. » Répondit Galessin en détournant le regard.

Il s’agitait sur son siège, visiblement embarrassé de recevoir des remerciements. Gauvain, paniqué de le voir partir si vite sans même avoir eu le temps de lui exposer sa requête, attrapa le bout de sa manche lorsqu’il se releva.

« J’ai une faveur à vous demander… » Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure si bas qu’il n’était pas tout à fait sûr de l’avoir prononcé à haute voix, les yeux de nouveau fixés sur ses pieds.

« Pardon ? » Le Duc s’était retourné vers lui.

Le prince, intimidé, relâcha le bout de tissu pour vite cacher sa main sous une de ses couvertures.

« Pardonnez-moi. » Bredouilla t-il, honteux d’avoir osé déranger le chevalier. « Vous avez raison, je n’ai rien à vous demander. »

« Non mais j’ai rien entendu en fait. Vous avez dit quoi ? » Demanda Galessin qui s’était penché légèrement vers lui pour mieux entendre.

Gauvain déglutit, sentant le regard du duc d’Orcanie posé sur lui. Il rassembla ses pensées et releva la tête afin de mieux présenter sa requête.

« J’ai besoin de votre aide pour une affaire urgente. » Énonça t-il lentement.

Le seigneur Galessin haussa un sourcil mais resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

« S’il vous plaît ? » ajouta Gauvain, le regard suppliant.

Le Duc soupira en croisant les bras. “Dites toujours”. Répondit-il d’un ton las.

Le prince d’Orcanie essaya au mieux de se redresser dans la myriade de couvertures. Il s’agissait de faire bonne figure, montrer que sa demande était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« J’ai un cheval. » Dit-il lentement. « Mon père me l’a offerte quelques semaines avant l’arrivée du seigneur Barmot. » A la mention de son ancien instructeur, le visage de Galessin se durcit quelques instants mais Gauvain n’y prêta pas attention, trop concentré dans ses explications. « Je ne suis malheureusement plus capable de lui apporter les soins et l’attention qu’elle mérite. »

“Vous pouvez pas le faire maintenant mais ça passera”. Tenta de le rassurer le chevalier en face de lui.

Le jeune Orcanien secoua la tête, il ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé une telle tristesse. « Non je ne peux plus. Je ne pourrais plus remonter à cheval. Vous l’avez bien vu, je ne peux plus. » Bredouilla t’il en essuyant ses yeux humides dans un coin de couverture. « Elle vit désormais seule et enfermée. Je suis même incapable d’aller la voir. Je voudrais qu’elle soit bien, qu’elle puisse courir, qu’elle ne finisse pas ses jours ici par ma faute, qu’elle…” ». Gauvain se perdit dans ses explications, l’idée d’infliger à Lilas une vie pareille le paniquait. Mais ses sombres pensées furent stoppées par une main se posant sur son épaule.

« Hé, hé, hé, je m’en occupe. » Affirma Galessin qui s’était rapproché d’un pas. « Je m’en occupe je vous dis. Vous bilez pas pour ça. » Il secoua légèrement Gauvain pour avoir toute son attention. « Je connais quelqu’un. Un fermier en bas de mon domaine. Il a deux filles, un peu plus jeunes que vous mais elles s’en occuperont bien. Je l’emmènerai ok ? » Proposa t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Le prince s’efforça de calmer sa respiration qui était devenue de plus en plus saccadée par l’angoisse. Le chevalier lui proposait une solution tout à fait logique pour son esprit mais son cœur se serrait malgré tout. Cette séparation était un calvaire mais c’était la meilleure chose à faire. Il prit de grandes inspirations avant d’acquiescer d’un hochement de tête.

« Elle sera bien là bas. » Renchérit le duc qui lâcha Gauvain lentement de peur que celui si ne s’écroule, avant de se baisser pour récupérer le livre tombé au sol durant sa tirade. Il le reposa sur le banc de pierre à côté de lui avant de continuer. « Ils ont l’habitude et je dirai que c’est un cadeau de votre part, que vous voulez récompenser le meilleur agriculteur de la région ou un truc du genre. Ils seront flattés et elle manquera de rien. Ça vous va ? »

Gauvain déglutit, les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer sa gratitude. Il n’en espérait pas temps de la part du duc qui avait échafaudé ce plan en quelques minutes. Pas étonnant que le roi se reposait sur lui pour gérer une partie de son armée. Et avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, cette même armée le rappela à ses obligations…

« Seigneur Galessin ! » Héla un soldat de l’autre côté du jardin dans l’embrasure de la porte maintenant rouverte. « Les éclaireurs sont revenus ! »

Vu la tête affolée du pauvre homme, les nouvelles n’avaient pas l’air joyeuses. Le Duc d’Orcanie avait fermé les yeux, une expression dépité sur le visage. « J’arrive ! » Cria-t-il sans même se retourner, le regard fatigué de nouveau posé sur Gauvain. «Ça vous va ? » Répéta-t-il d’une voix plus douce à l’attention du Prince.

«Oui. » Murmura-t-il les yeux de nouveau embués de larmes. « Qu’ils gardent juste son nom. Elle s’appelle Lilas et elle préfère les balades au coucher du soleil, elle n’est pas très du matin, comme moi ». Confia-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique, conscient que sa décision serait irréversible.

Le chevalier acquiesça. « Pas d’au revoir ? » Demanda t-il en jetant un coup d’œil rapide derrière lui. Le soldat l’attendait toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Gauvain secoua frénétiquement la tête. « Je ne peux pas… » Lâcha t-il honteux.

Galessin acquiesça de nouveau. « Alors elle repart avec moi ce soir si vous êtes sûr.». Annonça-t-il.

Le soldat appela une nouvelle fois le Duc qui se remit à taper du pied en grommelant une injure entre ses dents. Gauvain se hâta de répondre, craignant d’être la cause de cet agacement.

« Merci ». Souffla-t-il reconnaissant.

Et un instant le Duc fit volte face et se dirigea à grand pas vers le château. Gauvain le suivi du regard. Ce soir, Lilas serait accueillie dans un nouveau foyer grâce à lui. Cette décision lui déchirait le cœur, mettant fin à une précieuse amitié et à ses illusions de devenir un jour un grand chevalier. Pourtant tout n’était pas noir. Il venait de prendre conscience du rôle que jouait le duc d’Orcanie dans son royaume, de son talent de stratège et surtout de l’importance qu’il lui accordait à lui, le prince maladroit que tout le monde évitait. Il avait peut être perdu Lilas ce jour là mais il n’était plus seul.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre est un peu triste mais j'ai prévu un truc plus léger pour le suivant ;)


End file.
